Question: If $7a + 4b + 5c = -4$, what is $-4b - 7a - 5c$ ?
Answer: $= -7a - 4b - 5c$ $= (-1) \cdot (7a + 4b + 5c) $ $= (-1) \cdot (-4) $ $= 4$